Nature
An ultra serene place where all forms of terrain are in one place. The Mediators of Nature Aang - God of Nature Captain Planet - God of Nature Overdeities Gohma Vlitra - The Embodiment of Gaia's Vengeance Greater Gods Alexstrasza - Goddess of Purifying Flame Amaterasu - Goddess of the Sun and the Moon Ameno-Sagiri - God of Ominous Fog Fluttershy - Friend to All Living Things Gaara - Good God of the Desert Sand Weather Trio - Gods of Sea, Land and Sky Rainbow Dash - Goddess of Rainbows and Multicolored Hair Shinryu - Guardian of the Interdimensional Rift Sora - God of Light Thor - God of Thunder Intemediate GodsCategory:Houses Arthur Curry/Orin/Aquaman - God of Water Baldez - God of Casting a Shadow and Darkness Cecil Harvey - Molder of Light And Darkness Cole MacGrath - God of Extremely Multi-Purpose Electricity Diancie - God(dess?) of Gemstone Assault Dune and Crocodile - Evil Gods of the Desert Sand David Zappa - God of Ominous Colored Moons Erik Lensherr/Magneto - God of Magnetism and Evolution Exdeath - God of Evil Trees Gill - God of Color Specific Elements Hexxus - God of Pollution John Egbert - God of Wind and Comic Pranksters Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider - Keeper of Flames Of Hell and God of Death Glare Malfurion Stormrage - God of Druids Nakoruru - Benevolent Spiritual Protector of Nature Nightmare Moon - Goddess of The Night... That Lasts... FOREVER! Ororo Munroe/Storm - Goddess of Weather Percy Jackson - God of Hydrokinesis and Assistant God of Mary Sue Hunters Queen Elsa - Benevolent Goddess of Endless Winters Recca Hanabishi - God of Fire Sakazuki - God of Magma Shaymin - God of Petal Power Shikamaru Nara - God of Shadows Temari - Goddess of Wind The Nothing Card - Avatar of the Fifth Element and Crafter of Destructive Spheres Toph Bei Fong - Goddess of Earth Utsuho Reiuji - Goddess of Nuclear Fusion and by extension, Stars Veralidaine Sarrasri - Goddess of Animals Viridi - Goddess of Destructive Protectors of Nature and The Unfought Whamuu - God of Cutting Wind Zeratul - God of The Void Lesser Gods Batty Koda - God of Bats and Victim of Science Cygnus Hyoga - God of Ice Davy Jones - Avatar of The Drowning Sea Fate Testarossa-Harlaown - Goddess of Lightning Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho) - God of Plants Lesale Deathbringer - God of Poison & Venom Masou Kishin Heralds - Four Gods of Elemental Balance Mordekaiser - God of Metal Manipulation Mowgli - God of Wild Children Reptile - God of Corrosive Acid Rumble and Frenzy - Twin Gods of Earthquakes Saki Hyuuga/Cure Bloom and Mai Mishou/Cure Egret - Benevolent Guardians of the Earth Smoke - God of Vaporizing Fog Swampert - God of Swamps and Marshes The Lorax - God of Green Aesops Tsubomi Hanasaki/Cure Blossom - Goddess of Flowers Demigods Ma-Ti - God of Heart John Henry Irons/Steel - God of Steel Medusa - Goddess of Petrification Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch/Firestorm - Gods of Superheroic Nuclear Power Tarzan - God of Nature Heroes The Farmer - God of Agriculture Quasideities Bianca - Goddess of Inevitable Immersion Koichi Kimura - God of The Sacred Darkness The Catachan Devil - Death World Incarnate